


Day One; Naked Cuddling - Frerard

by LeatherlipsIero



Series: Frerard 30 Day Smut Challenge [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Bottom Gerard Way, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Frank Iero, little gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!Small amount of daddy kink - you have been warned!!</p><p>Frank comes home from a hard day's work only to find his baby boy in a cuddling mood and not to mention naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One; Naked Cuddling - Frerard

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Wattpad under the username -mansontrashaF, yes I have two users if you happen to have read my other work posted here.

Frank stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist only covering from there and to his knees. He felt so much more refreshed after a day at his father's office, well it was more like his father's company, but it made him feel less snobby when he said office. 

It was actually a blessing to feel the warm spray of water hit and ease up his muscles after a hard day of just working. 

Hey, even though he was the heir, it didn't mean that his father let him go off easier than a normal worker. And Frank was happy for that, he literally shivered at the thought of snobby rich heirs which behaved like a 6 year old girl when they didn't get their will. 

Frank shook his head a little when his eye caught Gerard laying in their shared queen sized bed sleeping before he smiled lovingly. He really loved his little baby boy. 

He had been a little disappointed when he had gotten home and not been showered in kisses and "How was your day daddy?" Frank had instead found his little kitten sleeping, but who could blame him after their rough night. 

He stretched his back until he heard the satisfying pop, letting out a small yawn Frank turned to walk into the bathroom again. He was also tired, but he had forgotten his fresh boxers inside the bathroom, as always. 

He hadn't even found his boxers before he heard a quiet yawn of "Daddy?" from the bedroom. 

Walking out again, Frank saw his little baby boy in the middle of the room rubbing his eyes with his red hair sticking out in every direction, naked. 

"Daddy when did you get home?" Gerard asked with a slightly sleep filled voice. "Not long ago kitten, I'm just finished showering, did you sleep well?" He asked feeling a smile form at his lips because of the adorable sight of his little prince. 

"Good, thank you daddy." Gerard answered smiling up at his daddy and Franks heart swelled with love and proudness at the sight. 

"Daddy's going to join you in a minute kitten; I just need to find my boxers first." Frank smiled and turned to walk into the bathroom one last time, only to feel a pair of arms warp around his waist from behind. 

"No." Came a muffled reply from Gerard since he nuzzled his face into his Daddy's back, breathing in his scent. "I wanna cuddle." He yawned adorably not letting his Daddy go. 

Frank huffed out a laughter at his prince's cute statement, before he turned around and lifted Gerard in his arms making the smaller yelp. 

"There; are you happy kitten?" Frank asked as he laid them down, placing Gerard on his chest. "Mhhm." Came a happy reply from Gerard who nuzzled his face into Franks neck and began to play with his black hair. "Goodnight Daddy, I love you." Frank kissed Gerard at his temple. "Goodnight my precious prince, I love you too."


End file.
